


Night Sky

by burningup



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, nielwink, winkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningup/pseuds/burningup
Summary: Kang Daniel is so deep in love with Park Jihoon





	Night Sky

“Hyung!” the boy in pink pajamas exclaimed, pointing at the sky. “It’s so beautiful, look at all those stars!”

Daniel couldn’t help but smile. Though smiling was one of the things he does ever so often, this one felt different. The warmth pastel ambiance of the night surrounding them might’ve been the reason, but he knew better that the reason lay deep within his heart.

Taking a seat next to him, Daniel affectionately covered the younger boy’s legs with a blanket he stole from his room. The boy responded with a quick smile before his eyes focused back on the night sky fast, not noticing the older’s gentle stare.

  
Always been the calm and reserved ones with less commentaries, there was something unusual with the way the younger boy acted that night. He was way more talkative than ever and it was odd, though Daniel would find it adorable how he would always be excited over stars and everything sprawled across the sky.

As much as he thought it was a bit creepy, Daniel couldn’t help but stare; but admire. The sky was nothing but a plain scenery compared to the view before his eyes. Daniel could swear that those eyes that belonged to the younger held a whole universe within. Stars in his eyes were burning even brighter than they ever were, though his gaze were a calming motion of the wave.

  
He remembered clear the way they first met, in the planetarium in spring two thousand and sixteen. Daniel was anything but interested in the building, only there for a part-time job that might help him earn extra cash to save up, and to keep him occupied, away from depressing thoughts that had been haunting him for the past few days. That particular day, the famous building was as empty as it could get.

Crystal clear, he remembered the way their eyes met. Those eyes ever so sweet as honey, pure as the dove, instantly caught his attention. As if casted a spell, his body moved on their own. He was mesmerized, hypnotized even, by the pair. His soul felt like it was being lured by the other boy’s beauty. The boy was driving him wild.

It also happened to be the first time Daniel ever felt a strong feeling towards someone of the same team, and he was afraid, of the stigma ever so present in the society. Fast forward through the stages of denial and acceptance, Daniel finally embraced the fact that he did indeed have a romantic attraction towards the boy. Though his fear still lingered, he managed to cope.

The only fear still strong that time was that if the boy wasn’t interested in him. Insecurity was getting the best out of him, and Daniel didn’t like any bit of it.

Somehow, by some unexplainable reasons, the other boy answered Daniel’s knock to his life. From that moment onwards, they became inseparable. They were constantly in each other’s presence, clinging like stamps to envelopes. Well, more like Daniel always following the other boy like a loyal canine to its owner.

Never once had he forget the first time their hands touched. Cheesy at it sounded, there were sparks in his heart the moment he felt his skin against the other’s. Those soft hands against his rather plain ones felt like heaven. He was convinced that the boy was sure an angel, sent all the way from the heaven for him.

  
Under cherry blossom trees was where Daniel first said it. A confession, a declaration from the bottom of his heart. It had happened all so suddenly. Perhaps it was the movie-screen-worthy moment, or the beauty of the boy under the illuminating sunlight of spring. He said it, the three words, all out of impulse.

Before his brain could process anything, he felt his lips interlocking, syncing, fitting perfectly with the other’s. Their lips were moving in such graceful motion, full of tender affections. It was a blur, even until now he couldn’t figure out who initiated it, though he was so sure it was him (why would the pretty boy do so?). All he remembered was the feeling of soft plump lips against his nothing but ordinary ones and the way time felt like it had stopped ticking.

Not that anything matter except for the fact that the boy returned the kiss, though. All that mattered was that the beautiful boy opened the door, let him in to his life. The acceptance was emphasized when a sheepish smile became apparent on his face. His sanguine cheeks were reflecting the color of his lips, flustered and red from the kiss. There was no word being exchanged, just loving glances and small chuckles.

With cherry blossoms falling down and weather just right for sweaters, the moment felt like a beautiful work of art; a painter’s masterpiece. It was the start of their new chapter. A fresh breath of air in midst the busy city.

For the first time, Kang Daniel was truly in love.

Looking back, the relationship was the best Daniel could ever ask for. They were constantly benefiting each other; Daniel would take care of the younger while he would teach Daniel a thing or two unconsciously. Complimenting his life like no other, the beautiful boy was like the finally-found missing puzzle piece of his life. Never once had he ever regretted knowing him, despite the constant rude comments and ignorant remarks.

  
Park Jihoon was his name, a name that Daniel would never forget. A beautiful name that he was bound to treasure in his heart. Daniel was almost positive that he’d remember the name along with its memories even to the afterlife. Through any lives, he’d always remember. Jihoon had become the most precious thing that was ever been his, and he had no intention to part from the younger anytime soon, or anytime in this case.

Unhealthy as it seemed, Daniel was deep in the realm of love. No matter what, he did not want to lose the boy. His love for him was sincere and honest, pure and just, innocent and true. He loved, he admired, everything about him; his heart, his mind, his soul, his smile, his laugh, his pout, his actions, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his complexion, his whole entirety as a character.

Everything about him was able to make Daniel’s heart flutter. Although, his favorite was his eyes. Those warm brown eyes, with perfect imperfections; with curves and creases all in the right places.

_Oh how Daniel loved those bright brown eyes._

If the eyes were truly a window to the soul, then the younger boy would have the purest soul. Despite his mature vibe, Daniel would always found virtue and innocence that of a pigeon depicted from the beautiful eyes. Daniel knew best that the boy in front of him was definitely not innocent, just as most boys are, yet his eyes would always tell a different story.

The stars that never left Jihoon’s eyes were constantly luring Daniel deeper into love.

Even when the sky was full of stars and the full moon seemed closer than ever, the boy’s charm still outshone them all. With refreshing breeze blowing his hair gently, moonlight illuminating his ethereal features, and face stunningly so peaceful, Daniel almost thought that he was looking at a personal embodiment of Aphrodite.

  
The moment was perfect, but nothing lasts forever.

Truth is, despite the pastel hues enveloping the moment, the older of the pair could feel a glimpse of darkness putting strange uneasiness in his heart. The love filling the air seemed to have a hidden meaning, though Daniel couldn’t grasp what was it, or rather was in denial of it. All of it seemed too good, a flame that was bound to die out too soon.

“I’m so thankful to still be alive tonight,” Jihoon joked. “Though it would be nice to be _among the stars_ too.”

That moment, following the what seemed to be innocent remark, painful reality hit him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i do not think that daniel's hand is plain or that his lips were ordinary at all (i would kill to be able to feel those let's be honest) but this is written pretty much in his point of view so yeah. honestly i will go down with this ship. i want to make a continuation/longer version of this but my heart aches everytime i imagine it sigh. please pardon the mistakes since i kinda wrote this after midnight (what is even a good sleep cycle) 
> 
> also thank you to shu aka the only one who responded to my cry for help. here's winkniels/nielwink + stars (it's a bit longer than a short scenario oops)


End file.
